The Prove
by Galloth
Summary: Everyone know, that Ginny is a good little girl. She never had to prove anything. But she did. She prove them, that she is someone who should not be forgotten. AU. Dumbledoore is alive. DARK GINNY


I do NOT own Harry Potter characters.

"Ginny, you should go home for the battle. Hogwards will not be safe" Molly Weasley told her sixteen year old daughter.  
"But mum, I was in fight before and this time, I will be in Gryffindor tower. I am good with healing spells. I could help after the battle. This whole year I was a nurse in medical wing. I will promise, that I will leave Gryffindor tower only after the battle or if some deatheater enter our room." Ginny tried "And if I will leave now, students will speak, what if there are some spies for Dark Lord"  
"Ginny Dumbledoore would not allow deateaters enter the school. You should not be afraid of this." her mother explain "I do not believe this. If it would be true, Dumbledore would be evacuating the whole school, but instead he wants everyone lock in their rooms. Mum believe me, I will be OK. Nobody will harm me. I wish to be with my friends." Ginny plead her mother. Then, suddenly, Molly give up:  
"OK Ginny, you can stand here with the others, but You must promise me, that you will not leave Gryffindor's rooms until the end of battle"  
"Yes mum, I owe to my honor, that I will not leave the Tower until the end of battle or until Death Eaters come." Molly flip, when her daughter mention deatheaters. It almost sound as if she expected them win the battle.  
"What do you mean, until death eaters come?" "I want to be sure that my promise allow me escape if worst happen. But I am sure, our side will win mum" Ginny explained.  
"OK then, but now, you should go to the bed. If our information are true, than you will have much work in medical wing tomorrow"  
Ginny leave empty classroom when she and her mother spoke and run towards Gryffindor common room. When she enter, room was full of people. 'Hopefully, my brother will not saw me.' Think Ginny for herself. She knew, that if he realized, that she talk mother to let her stay in Hogwards during the battle, she will have another round of lecturing. And it was not her idea of nice evening. She disappear into her dormitories and took old looking diary. She felt familiar sensation as locking spell recognize her as owner and allow diary to open. It was hard to convince her family to allow her enchanted diary after her experience in first year. Even if Ginny do this spell herself, her father tests if spell is innocent. Not only once, but almost each months. Ginny was always furious, when he take her diary to another test. She even counted days to her seventeen birthday, when she will be able to tell her father no. Of course, she always said no, but she was underage, so nobody was interested in what she wants.

Dear diary,  
I had another disagreement with my mother. She wanted me to leave Hogwards. Just because some freak tell her, that deatheaters will attack. She do not want to tell me who it was, because its Order secret. And for them I am just little girl. Just good little girl who has to be protected at all cost. I hope they will pay the cost of my protection soon. At least she allow me to stay in Hogwards. Of course, I wanted fight, but this is strictly of limit. I cannot speak about battle to anyone, because it is a secret. Everyone think, that the whole squad of aurors come just to check protection of the castle, but I know it is not true. They are planning to fight deatheaters with professors and order of the phoenix. I am not supposed to know, but I check on Harry's map, when I played with it and there was more than 10 people of order. It almost look like they are planning this to be final battle, fools. Like there could be something as final battle. War is decided by many battles, not just one.  
I am sorry that I have to stop writing by now, but I have to prepare myself for tonight. Good luck to us all, if deatheaters really attack.

Draco Malfoy sat in small dark room in Hogsmade looking at paper before him and reading. He smirked to himself 'This little changes we made on her diary are really paying off.' He think for himself, when he read her note again and again, trying figure out, what it is mean. Then he stood up to inform his lord about the news.

Ginny Weasley lied in her room and waited. She was not nervous, more that that she was curious. Who will be the teacher who will guard them. Or they will simply lock up the doors and let them be? Then she heard McGonagall's voice from common room "Everyone come here. I have announcement for you" Ginny stood. When all Gryffindors gathered in common room, McGonagals continue "We have spotted several deatheaters in Forbidden forest. We are afraid, that they planning the attack on Hogwards. Fortunately, we have aurors there, so you do not have to be afraid. But these of you, who are sixteen years old or older can join us in second defence perimeter inside the castle. Are there anyone who want fight?" Ginny was not surprised, that everyone except her immediately showed themselfs. Some of them just put up the hand, others called their names. "OK, go to your dormitories and prepare yourself for fight, we are leaving Tower in ten minutes. After that, doors will be sealed for whole night, so you have only 10 minutes to thing through your decision." With this students leave to gather their things. In common room stayed only younger students and Ginny. McGonagal's speech continues " Now, for these who stayed. Professor Trelawaney will be with you tonight and if you have some problems, do not hesitate to ask her for help. We will come for your tomorrow morning." After that, divination professor emerged from behind. She looked little afraid. When Ginny realized, that it was all, she turn on her heel and come back to her dormitories. Her roommates give her unfriendly glares. Every Gryffindor thought, that fighting in this battle was the matter of honor of their house and they were angry at her, because she was not going to fight. Ginny sighed and wait until all of them leave the room. Than she laid on bed and wait. Professor Trelawaney sat in Gryffindor common room and almost all gryffindor students sat around her. "I feel that dark powers try to rise out today. Something bad will hapend and many lives will be lost, but at the end, we will be victorious" Professor tried to assure herself and the children by false prophecy.  
"Yeah, that is exactly what will hapend. Except that last part. Not You, but We will win this night" cold voice said from behind her. Professor turn around and face the small figure in black with hood hiding its face. Only eyes could be seen. They were light in darkness, but it was not warm light. Professor never saw such cruel eyes. They were full of hate. So much that Professor could not even imagine, that there ever be any other emotions. Whole her body was suddenly weak. If she did not sit, she would fall on the floor.  
"Imperio catervus" hissed figure and Trelawaney's sight blur for the moment. She recognized effect of this spell, even that she never heard of it. It was almost same as imperius curse, but a little weaker. 'I had to fought it' she thought and concentrate herself on her free will. Then, after several minutes, her sight was normal again.  
"I win" she whispered in surprise.  
"Yes, but you are only one. Did you really think, that I want to affect only you?" Dark figure laugh and professor almost wish, that she would not win her free will. Than it hit her and she turn her gaze to see children. All of them just stood still, eyes blurred out, obviously waiting for orders. "What.." she tried to ask but was interrupted by another spells "Petrificus totalus! Levicorpus!" Professor watched how her own body flied to sealed door, which leaded out of common room. Her body arranged herself next the doors. Deatheater come to her. Professor could not recognize, who it was. But now, she was sure that it is girl. Deatheater tip her wand to Trelawaney's head and professor could see smile on her red lips. Than suddenly she recognized the girl and her eyes open wide in shock. "Explosio vivicitas!" hissed the girl and took several fast step from her. Professor could feel pain building through whole body. At first it was only small amount of paint but after several seconds it was far worst than cruciatus course. And then pain stop in great explosion which shred her body into parts. Explosion destroyed door. As one man, whole gryffindors student took their wands and goes to the door. Last person to leave common room was the dark figure. But before she left, she whispered "Satanicus flammas" and wave her wand around common room. Flames immediately appear around whole common room.

Dumbledoore was surprised that deatheaters did not fall for his trap and do not allow aurors to surround them in the castle. They attacked in several waves. Aurors, who did not know about second wave reveal themself too soon. Aurors was lucky to escape being surrounded by deatheater, yet many of them payed by their lives or were severely injured. Dumbledoore must have asked all student to help aurors and the Order. With combined forces, they were able to force deatheaters out of castle. 'This should be my great victory' thought Dumbledoore 'Deatheaters should not know that we are waiting for them, why they attacked in two waves? And why Marauder's map did not show the second wave?' He forced himself to forgot about this questions and concentrate on battle before him. Now the battle was fight before main gate of castle. Deatheaters were outnumbered. If all on good side was trained fighters, battle would be long gone, but students, even seventh years where no match for deatheaters, so battle was still to be decided. The worst think was, that Dark Lord did not show. Dumbledoore thought, that Dark Lord would want to see destroying Hogwards, but it looks like the whole battle was in charge of someone else. Someone who was well hidden. Dumbledoore tried another spell "Visio psyche" to saw through his or her protection. And then he saw. Two blonde mans standing in the border of forbidden forest. Before them was a large cauldron. In cauldron he could see whole battlefield, each deatheater, live or death was there. Dumbledore stopped the spell and look on the battlefield. He was about to send few aurors for them when he saw mess in their own fighters. Someone was attacking from behind. From the castle. 'This is not possible' was Dumbledoore's first thought. Then he looked more closely on the attackers. Many of them already lay in their blood without sign of live. Dumbledoore lost all his colour when he recognize them. In this moment, he realized he lost. The death bodies belong to first years Gryffindors. 'Stop using killing spells. Only stuns allowed' He immediately ordered all his fighters. Even if he will defeat deatheaters, even if he kill or capture all of them, nobody will forgive him for death of first years. No parents will send their children to Hogwards during this war. He sighed.

When Ron heard Dumbledoore's order he was shocked. Stunned deatheater will be freed by some other in few second. 'What is his problem?' Ron thing. Harry and Hermione along with other number of DA was around him. He look around himself more carefully and realized small figures attacking his friends by stupid spells like tickling charm or accioed their wands from behind. Than they lunch on much bigger fighters and beat them with rocks and knifes. But what shocked Ron even more was fact, that they all wear Gryfindor uniforms. 'This is not possible. They must be under some spell.' Ron thought. Then he realized, he is only one unharmed from their groups. DA members was good with spells, but they was all in shock that they has to fight against their friends from Gryffindor. He quickly send few stunners and dodge jolly legs course. Then all his opponents were suddenly stunned by three aurors coming to him. Just when he wants to turn around and thanks them he spotted small dark figure walking around battle field from Hogwards to Forbidden Forest with two fourth years boys. "This is him. He bewitched Gryfindors. We must capture him!" Ron called to aurors and run to the figure. He did not even look back to the aurors, so he did not know, they were attacked by groups of deatheaters who came to kill unconscious Harry Potter. Person saw him after while. Now it was sure that she is a girl. She tip her wand to the head of her one companions and he turn around to face Ron. Ron thought that he will be easy, after all, it is only fourth year. But soon he saw his mistake. This boy was fast and smart. But Ron has many experience of fights so after few spells he start winning. Than boy put his wand and with scream fall on the ground. Ron was about to continue his persecution, when he heard Dumbledoores words " Protect yourself, immediately". He did not think about it and scream "PROTEGO". Just when he end his incantenation, boy's scream stop and his body exploded. Ron was blow several meters backwards, but survived without any harm. He stood up, when he heard Dumbledoore's order: "Continue persecution. It is vital to know who it was, but be careful. That was very powerful dark spell" Ron look around himself before he start run to forest. To his relieve, light side already find the way to not harm children but to fight deatheaters effectively. Dumbledoore split them into groups and one from each of group was looking for children to stun them while others protected him from deatheaters. Ron slowly entered Forbidden Forest. He did not know where to go, but then he spotted another gryfindor boy running to castle. Firstly, he want to stun him. But doing so, he would reveal his position to everybody in the forest. Instead he run to place from where boy appeared. Then he saw her. She slowly approached two other deatheaters standing near big cauldrons. He recognized both of them. Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco!" she called and run towards him. Ron's eye open wide. He know that voice. 'This has to be mistake. It is not true. I overheard.' He told himself. But then Draco look at her "Ginny!" he called and hug her before he kissed her. After few seconds, they parted. Ginny took her hood off and look to Lucius.  
"So, Mr. Malfoy. What do you think?" she asked in emotionless voice. Almost as if she was speaking about the weather.  
"I must say, that you really surprised me. I will not stand in your way. You were right. You are definitely worthy to be Mrs. Malfoy." Hearing that, Ron fainted.


End file.
